The Tragedy of Neil Wilson
by storycat12
Summary: Neil and Haley Wilson meet an old friend, Luke C. Luke betrays them and puts Neil under a spell that makes him join Kronos's side. Can Haley save him before it's too late? Sorry if not good! It's my first so hope you like it!


The Tragedy of Neil Wilson

"Hale, you need to come. Please come, for me?" my older brother, Neil, said. I shook my head frightened. I didn't want to go up to Mt. Tam. I won't, I won't! It was too scary. I voiced my fears to my brother and he just rolled his eyes. I scowled. Just because he was two years older than me and was twelve, doesn't mean he can boss me around and make fun of me!

"Please don't make me go. Please, please don't. I don't want to. No, no, no!" I screamed, my voice getting louder with each word. But he didn't listen. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me towards the mountain.

I screamed the whole way and tried to pull away, but I was only ten, therefore not very strong. Finally, he let go of me. We were right in front of someone who looked to be old enough to have just started college. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar running up the side of his face. He smiled.

"I see you have brought your sister. Good job. You will be greatly rewarded, Neil."

Neil nodded at the guy. For some reason, he looked familiar. Then, it hit me. Four years ago, we went to Camp Half-Blood. These three kids had showed up then and their names were Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Luke Castellan. Annabeth was seven, Thalia twelve, and Luke fourteen. Since it was four years ago, it made sense that Luke was now about eighteen.

"Luke?" I asked, still uncertain. Once again he smiled.

"Hello, Haley. How are you? I haven't seen you since you were six years old."

"Stop with your games and get to the point, Luke," I growled. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, you win. I want you to join me. I need to recruit more people or else I won't succeed. And, before you ask, the side I want you to join is Kronos's. He will rise again, stronger than ever. And you will be rewarded greatly if you join, like your brother."

I turned to stare at my brother in surprise. I couldn't believe he had joined. Neil stared at me, awaiting my answer. Slowly, I backed away, shaking my head.

"No, I won't join you and help raise a Titan. I like it better now that they're gone. Neil, how could you? You promised to stay with me, to be good and protect me. Now you're going off to help raise something that will destroy civilization? Seriously, why would you do that? Your father is a god and now you're going to help take him down? And you! Why? Your father is also a god! Why do you want to take him down? That makes no sense!" I snarled, looking from Neil to Luke, then back at Neil.

Neil's eyes began to fade then clear then fade again. It seemed like he was under a trance. I watched with hopeful eyes as his cleared once more. He stared at Luke then at me and said, "Why would I ever do that? What makes you think I would?"

Luke glared at us. He grabbed a dagger and threw it at me. Neil jumped in front of me just in time, right before it could hit me. I screamed and fell to the ground where he lay. I looked into my dying brother's face and watched as the light in his eyes fade into nothing. His last words were, "I love you, Haley Wilson. You will always be my little sister."

Tears fell from my eyes, down my cheeks, splashing on his cold body. I glared up at Luke and screamed with rage. Blinded by a fury, even I was not familiar with; I grabbed the dagger and threw it up at Luke. It landed on his shoulder and he cried out in pain. Trying to hurry before he gained his balance and dignity, I tackled him. I pounded his shoulders with my small fists and yelled unintelligible things. I didn't care anymore. He needed to pay. He killed Neil.

Finally, he managed to yank me off. Knowing he would kill me, I bolted. I ran down the steep mountain. I ran through the streets when I finally found the highway. People stared at me, but still I ran, as fast as my little legs could carry me. I was all alone now. No mother, no brother, and a father who didn't help me.

Tired to the bone, I skidded to a halt by a small house. More tears fell down my cheeks as I stood in front of my aunt's house. I hadn't been there for awhile but I knew she would take me in. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, the door opened and out came Aunt Adela. When she saw me, she hugged me tight.

"Oh, my poor baby! I thought you were dead for sure! Where's Neil? Please tell me he didn't die! Oh, I'm so sorry, baby!" She babbled on and on, but I didn't listen. I just stood in her arms, sobbing. She took me inside and made me some hot chocolate, even though it was summer. She did her best to calm me, and just that she was trying touched my heart. I loved the fact that someone was still there to hold me and protect me.

In my aunt's house I stayed, for a few years. When I was fourteen, I found my way back to camp. I was reunited with Annabeth and Thalia. I found out that they already knew about Luke and were trying to figure out a way to kill him. I also revealed the reason I left and who my father was. I found out that I had a new brother, Percy Jackson. I stood back mostly, letting him save the world because, to be honest, I had had enough adventure for one life.

**Sorry if story sucks but hey it's my first so you can't blame me! I have a new story coming out soon it's called Haley Wilson so look for it!**

**Peace out sucka!**

**storycat12**


End file.
